Akira Harinezumi
Akira Harinezumi '(あきら はりねずみ ''Akira Harinezumi) ''Is the protagonist from Go! Sonic PrettyCure! Trivia * Akira hates water but can drink water. * Akira is a name which is taken almost exclusively for men. Few women that have the name Akira. * Cure Sonic is the first cure with the ears like a cat. * Akira is the first character from all Pretty Cure seasons to have more songs than Kenzaki Makoto. * She hates underwater levels. * Akira's favorite ice cream flavor is Angel Blue Ice. * Akira's Favorite flower is the Forget-Me-Not. The flower stands for Friendship and Memories. * This page: http://www.wikihow.com/Act-Like-Sonic-the-Hedgehog would Akira help to be like sonic. Story Past Akira always liked to play video games. When she asked her mother if she had other games, they won the game (Sonic the Hedgehog). Akira asked her mother (okaa-san! Just look what I found!) Her mother told her that was the first game that she ever played. Akira asked her mother if they could lay it. Her mother naturally agreed and started the game. She was fascinated straight by the game and wanted to have more and more games of Sonic. She wants to be just like Sonic. Although no one can walk in the world with sound operating speed, and she can do so much anyway, do not let them be beaten. In her childhood, she was often bullied and (not rounded) or (Ugly Hedgehog) insulted like. But just because they wanted to be a game character. However, she never let those insults pull her down. Current Time At the present time Akira goes to Crystal High School, along with Yoko, Akiko, Carol, Mika, and Gina. She has been the best Sonic player throughout Japan, and is envied by most people in Crystal City. Akira is a human being who is overwhelmed very quickly and can be very quickly weak, although Akira has no cardiac weakness. She plays little to no sports. She can at the worst case also pass out and get into the hospital. Since she has a phobia that ''Asthenophobia (to weaken fear of fainting or) that it does not have a simple life like the others. As or has something to do with what slow, bullied. Which brings them very down. It has to be a dream an idol, because she wants to have a good future and want, they get recognition, although it was enough intrinsic light that it is the best Sonic-player throughout Japan. Future In the future, Akira is a legend, and as thanks, she has the world and the planet saved''Mobius'' and she sacrificed her life for it. Sonic gets a card, where it can be transformed to Sonic. She has also become an extremely famous idol. Personality Relationships * Yoko Kiyoshi - Akira and Yoko are childhood friends and are also all best friends. with Yoko can talk to her about anything and Yoko always hear exactly unless she talks to Akira fully. * Akiko Yuuki - With Akiko it comes very clear they resent but often are a good team. However, she decides to decline Akira's offer to join the team due to her duty to protect the master emerald. * Mika Kagesaki - Mika could only not suffer at times Akira. Akira always wanted that they do with their team's Mika always refuses. Up in episode 15 as Mika agreed. Mika thought that Akira was very weak and therefore Mika did not want the team. * Gina Mirai - With Mirai she's very well clear that both of them are very good friends, and have a very good team. * Carol Akatsuki - Carol is also a very good friend, although at the beginning Carol was still a villain, still finds good in her. them Akira not knowing Carol has an evil alter ego. But she changes to Cure Dragon. She immediately joining the team and Carol said that the team is now complete. However, later on in the series, she's her cousin and Carol tries to remind Akira about what they use to do together back at Lost Hex. Songs Your Star 1 0 0 % FASTER ❕ GREEN HILL ZONE GAME STARTS Pure heart Blessed by stars Blue Tears Blue Heart Romantica Myosotis flower Blue morning glory SonicStep Magical hedgehog '''Duets MI-RA-I (With Yoko Kiyoshi) ✴ Fighting Star! ✴ (With Akiko Yuuki) �� pure pure Rival �� (with Mika Kagemaru) �� Future star! �� (with Gina Mirai) Get Wild! (with Carol Akatsuki) Form Cure Sonic "The Blue Hedgehog! The Light of the Speed! Cure Sonic!" "Aoi Harinezumi! Sokudo no Hikari! Kyua Sonikku!" Cure Sonic ( きゅあ そにっく Kyua Sonikku) Is Akira's alter ego, Cure Sonic The warrior the speed and of belief. They controlled the winds and the lights, Akira has 2 extra forms falls for some. Attacks Sonic Star '(ソニックスター ''Sonikkusutā) 'Blooming Ciel '(ブルーミングシエル Burūmingushieru) 'Rainbow Arrow '(レインボーアロー Reinbōarō) 'Blue Heart '(ブルーハート Burūhāto) '''Azure Crystal ( アズールクリスタル Azūrukurisutaru) Ring Hurricane '(リングハリケーン ''Ringuharikēn) Starlight Sonic '''Starlight Sonic ( スターライトソニック Sutāraitosonikku) If the first extra-dimensionally for Cure Sonic. It controls the stars and the gemstone sapphire. Attacks Starlight Meteoroid Floating Lights Electric Blue Electric Blue (エレクトリックブルー Erekutorikkuburū '') If the second form for Cure Sonic, They controlled the music and the speed. '''Attacks' Electric Thunder Music Booster Super Cure Sonic Dark Cure Sonic Princess Sonic Galaxy Sonic Details about this character star sign: 'cancer '''Favorite food: '''Cheesecake, apples, Chili Dogs. '''phobias: '''Asthenophobia, Coulrophobia, Aquaphobia, Canophobia. '''height: '''1,70m '''blood type: '''B '''favorite animals: '''Hedgehogs, Cats, bunnies. '''weighs: '''65 kg '''Intro: '"I am the warrior of the speed! Guardian Of The Golden rings and the stars! I'm Cure Sonic!" 'Dreams: '''So to be like Sonic. / They want to be an idol. Etymology '''Akira '(アキラ Akira) - Kira (キラ) means Sparkle or Shining, this should mean that it a bright personality had. and that she very striking is. 'Harinezumi '(ハリネズミ Harinezumi) means Hedgehog, In the interpretation of dreams, is the hedgehog for protection, demarcation and retreat and a great sensibility of the dreaming. 'Sonique '(ソニック Sonikku) means the Acoustic or speed of sound, This name should be an innuendo about sonic the hedgehog. 'Alexander '(アレクサンダー Arekusandā) means The protector, defender, that meant that she all protects and that it is a very helpful person. '''Cure Sonic (キュアソニック Kyuasonikku) is her Alter Ego, This name should be an innuendo of Sonic The Hedgehog. Nicknames 'Sonic-Chan, Aoi-chan, Snail '(Because of her slowness) 'Zakira ' (her Zeti name given by Carol) Quotes "No joke! I would have to be the best sonic-player all over the world! Or am I wrong?" "I love English, easy!" Gallery New Style Take this! .png|Ring Attack! Cure Sonic's first attack Dfgdf.png|Akira Cure Sonic.jpg Cure Sonic and Cure dragon.png|Cure Sonic and Cure Dragon Scan_20160801 (2)xxx.jpg|Akira comes too late to school. output_ZMMyzv.gif|Akira's tranformation.Gif Frozen Facotry Look.png|Akira in Frozen Factory Outfit kllokkp.jpg 7878.png|Xmas Akira (2016) tfzg.png fd.png Old Style vbvbvb.png|Cure Sonic with Wings Purikyua sonikuu star!.png Purikyua! Sonikuu lighto!.png cure sonic.png gchffh.PNG|Akira in Naoko takeuchi Style misonia.PNG raewdsdsds.PNG tgdfshgdy.PNG dhsthjgdhrzstjd.PNG tztztztzt.png Category:Go! sonic precure Cure Sonic Category:Lead Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Akirachan13's Characters